all our worlds keep falling
by JustKeepOnTheGrass
Summary: "Atleast the music here's good," Peggy tells Howard over her drink. "It helps with the waiting."


_**This story is part of the 50-words challenge.**_

—

 _#01 Comfort_

"Don't be scared," says the girl, pressing her lips against Steve's neck. "I don't bite."

 _#02 Kiss_

Some days, Peggy cannot remember what he felt like.

 _#03 Soft_

"That is what you are!" the man screams at Bucky. "Weak!" Another punch.

 _#04 Pain_

"I've been here before, Peggy," says Steve, and she just smiles.

 _#05 Potatoes_

Natasha doesn't know how to cook, but Steve does.

 _#06 Rain_

"What's wrong, Peggy?" asks Angie, but she gets no answer.

 _#07 Chocolate_

Bucky breaks the piece of chocolate in half and hands one to Dum Dum. "Here, you ungrateful jerk."

 _#08 Happiness_

"Come on, buddy," says Bucky. "You can't come to Coney Island and not get on the roller coaster".

 _#09 Telephone_

"Hi, Steve, it's Sharon," she whispers, but the line dies.

 _#10 Ears_

Howard hears the car screeches before he crashes.

 _#11 Name_

"I do not exist," Bucky repeats to himself.

 _#12 Sensual_

Howard kisses Peggy on the forehead...and lingers.

 _#13 Death_

Steve leaves people behind.

 _#14 Sex_

"I can be good for you," the man tells her, but Peggy shakes her head.

 _#15 Touch_

"Ow," Natasha winces. "Have you ever patched anyone up before, soldier?"

 _#16 Weakness_

Sam closes his eyes and dreams.

 _#17 Tears_

"We can't bring him back, Peg," says Howard.

 _#18 Speed_

"Time moves too fast for me, I guess," Steve tells Natasha.

 _#19 Wind_

Sam screams Riley's name, but the wind carries it away.

 _#20 Freedom_

Maria loads the gun and shoots.

 _#21 Life_

Peggy sits front row at Angie's first broadway show.

 _#22 Jealousy_

"Nice necklace," Steve tells Natasha, and she pretends she doesn't hear.

 _#23 Hands_

When he catches it, Bucky thinks the shield looks familiar.

 _#24 Taste_

"You gotta learn to love it," says Howard, handing Steve the gun. "Otherwise, you won't be able to survive."

 _#25 Devotion_

"Hey, Cap!" Sam calls, tossing the ipod at him. "I just upgraded your education."

 _#26 Forever_

"Why do you have to be so bloody dramatic?" Peggy asks, and Steve bursts out laughing.

 _#27 Blood_

"Bucky!" cries Steve, hurling himself into the trench next to his friend. "Don't you die on me!"

 _#28 Sickness_

Peggy doesn't emerge from her room no matter how many times Angie knocks.

 _#29 Melody_

"Atleast the music here's good," Peggy tells Howard over her drink. "It helps with the waiting."

 _#30 Star_

Natasha and Steve like to look at the sky together.

 _#31 Home_

The Smithsonian closes at six.

 _#32 Confusion_

Maria stares at the Stark logo, then pushes the door open.

 _#33 Fear_

"We can't win everyime, Steve," Natasha tells him sadly.

 _#34 Lighting/Thunder_

Jarvis opens an umbrella for Peggy and she laughs at him.

 _#35 Bonds_

Bucky flips the poster around. "Cheap, but you don't look too bad in paint."

 _#36 Market_

Captain America sells too well for Steve's liking.

 _#37 Technology_

Howard hands the coffee to Steve and says, "Here, that's the last good one you'll get in a long time."

 _#38 Gift_

Peggy sees no point in celebrating her birthdays.

 _#39 Smile_

Sam doesn't make Natasha smile. He wonders who does.

 _#40 Innocence_

"You gotta learn," says the colonel, "to shoot the goddamn bastard in the head, Rogers."

 _#41 Completion_

Steve wears black to Doctor Erskine's funeral and not his uniform.

 _#42 Clouds_

"What is England like?" Steve asks her. "Dark," replies Peggy, and he looks intrigued.

 _#43 Sky_

"You see that?" Howard asks Steve. "That's Paris down there. Ain't she a beauty?"

 _#44 Heaven_

Steve must believe that there is a way to see his friends again.

 _#45 Hell_

"Things," says Natasha, "can always, _always_ get worse."

 _#46 Sun_

Sharon catches Steve every morning before she goes for a run.

 _#47 Moon_

"I have learned," Peggy tells Jarvis kindly, "that the night is not as scary as it seems."

 _#48 Waves_

"I miss the sea," Peggy whispers, and Steve says, "Maybe one day we'll go."

 _#49 Hair_

Natasha grabs her towel and says, "Maybe you should come out now."

 _#50 Supernova_

For Steve, New York is now too bright.


End file.
